Warehouse 13Doctor Who
by rainface453
Summary: Something's appeared in the Warehouse... a blue police box?
1. Chapter 1

"Lattimer! I swear, you touch these settings again and I will bronze you!" A woman with fiery red hair called from a table surrounded by small shelves that were filled with many information cards. She seemed to be toying with a ray gun made of crystal glass, bronze, and copper, giving it a very steampunky look.

"You said you could make it change colors!" The muscular man with spiky brown hair stuck his tongue out, like a child, even though he was near his fourtys now.

"What's going on down there?" A grumpy voice called from a room above the office they were in.

"Just Pete getting on my nerves for the billionth time this month.." The red-head muttered.

A large man, wearing brown, descended the spiral staircase. "What was that?" He asked. He had dark brown hair and a thin, short beard, both peppered with grey hairs.

"Nothing, Artie."

"Alrighty, then." Artie eyed her. "Claudia, have you seen Steve and Myka? They should have been back from inventory nearly two hours ago!"

"No, I've been to busy trying to fix Pete's failure in technoligy."

"Hey! it's not my fault that we can't all be techy-geniuses!" Pete pointed at her accusingly.

"Whatever. I'll deal with this, and you," She jabbed his shoulder with her finger, but in a sister annoying a brother kind of way. "later. I'll go find our partners.." Claudia plopped into a chair in front of a desk and started typing on the steampunk keyboard.

"Good. Pete, I need you to go get-"

"Hold up, something's not right.." Claudia waved Artie over to the computer moniter.

Pete and Artie stood over her, curiously.

"I tracked their body-heat signatures and I found them near the Bronze Sector, but there's something weird.."

"Which is?" Artie prompted.

"There's four heat signatures, all stationary."

"Can you pull up the Bronze Sector security feed?"

"Working on it.." She typed for a moment and pulled up the black and white feed. "What the [heck] is that?"

"I don't know.."

"What? What's what?" Pete stared at the screen.

"In the corner. See?" Claudia pointed it out to the agent.

"It's a... blue box?"

The techy zoomed in on the box, hidden in the corner of the screen. "Police box?" She read the label.

"We need to get down there.."


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia and Pete had decided that they should take the zipline first and Artie would follow.

"Let's get this over with.." Claudia cringed as she wrapped herself around Pete, who was hooked up to the harness.

Pete grinned and winked. "Geronimo!" He pushed off of the platform with Claudia squealing in fear and crushing his bones.

"Claudia! Loosen up your grip!" He laughed.

"Not a chance!"

After a few minutes of sailing through the Warehouse, the two finally got the Bronze Sector into view.

"You ready, Claud?"

"No!"

Pete reached up for the release and counted down from 3 so Claudia would know when to let go of him.

They both dropped to the ground with grunts.

Pete had rolled and knocked of a stone statue, that nearly fell on the younger agent, if she hadn't rolled out of the way, just in time.

She managed to stick out her hand, to keep it from smashing on the hard ground.

"Smooth," The red-head rolled her eyes.

Pete sat up with a groan. "Let's just get down to the Bronze Sector.."

Claudia nodded and watched the zipline return to the office.

.::. .::. .::.

"Jinksy!" A familiar voice sounded from behind Myka and Steve, who had their guns trained on two strangers.

"Claudia! You guys are here!" The handsome man turned his head to look at his partner with a smile.

"Yeah, who the [heck] are these guys?" She gestured to a blonde girl with a blue jacket and a man - with great - wearing a brown suit.

"He says his name is 'The Doctor'," A woman with curly black hair and weilding a gun, like the one Claudia was fixing in the office earlier, that had electricity buzzing in it's crystal barrel, spoke up. "and his 'companion', Rose Tyler."

"How'd you get in here?" Pete questioned the pair.

"The Tardis." The Doctor answered simply, his voice had a thick English accent.

"I think this guy is more up your alley, Claud." Steve rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He says they're time travelers."

"Time travelers? Well, we've certainly seen stranger." She grinned. "So, what's the Tardis?" She stepped forward to question the two.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So... a time machine?"

"Sure, if you want to dull it down." He smiled widely. "Might I ask where we are, though?"

"How do you break in here and not know where you are? The security here is the best in the

world!" Myka prompted sternly.

"Security doesn't tend to stop the Tardis." Rose spoke up, also with an English accent.

Claudia hesitated for a moment. "You're in Warehouse 13-"

"In America?"

She nodded. "-in South Dakota. And don't bother asking what we do, because that's classified, and we don't really have time to erase your memory, because that's a long, messy process."

"Oh! No need! I've been in many Warehouses! I've been in Warehouse 1, 3, 5, and 12."

"Time traveler. Right." Claudia crossed her arms. "So you know all about us, then?"

"Well, I'm sure the Warehouse has changed a bit since the 1800's."

"Wait, the 1800's? Did you know H.G. Wells?" Myka asked expectantly.

"Helena? Oh yes. Brilliant woman!"

"Helena?" Rose asked The Doctor quietly.

"H.G. Wells was a woman." The Doctor nodded.

"Is a woman." Myka corrected.

"Oh! So she finally found a way to time travel?"

"In a way.."

"Good for her! I was always a bit humored by her view on time travelling." The Doctor chuckled.

"Great. Good for you," Pete interrupted. "But you still haven't told us what we're doing here."

"Uhm, we're not really sure.." Rose and the Doctor exchanged confused glances.

"Well, let's find out then, shall we?" A voice sounded from behind the agents. They turned to see Artie walking towards them.

"Took you long enough, Gramps! You're getting slow in your old age!" Claudia teased.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you just stumbled upon the Warehouse?" Artie questioned the time travelling pair.

"Yes, something knocked the Tardis off course. You know, wibbely wobbely timey wimey stuff." The Doctor shrugged with a grin.

"Uh huh... why do I not believe that?"

"Maybe because it sounds completely insane?" Myka suggested. "I mean, they are talking about psychal time travel." She laughed a little in the last few words.

"It's not as insane as it sounds." Rose piped in defiantly.

"Whatever. What are we going to do them? Can we really just let them out into the world with knowledge of the Warehouse?" Pete asked.

"I think that's up to the Regents and Mrs. Frederick." Artie sighed. "But I don't think they'll really have time for something as small as-"

"As small as what, Arthur?" Everyone jerked their heads to the voice. "Two strangers appear in the Warehouse in a strange mechanism, with no clue where they are?" The mysterious voice was from the current caretaker of the Warehouse, Mrs. Irene Frederick. A dark woman wearing a wool business suit and her hair styled in a beehive. She had her head tipped down to look over her glasses at the senior agent.

"Mrs. F! We were just going to call you... or however the [heck] Artie contacts you.." Claudia smiled at the woman training her to be future caretaker.

"I felt something was off with the Warehouse... apparantly I was right." The mysterious woman turned her head to The Doctor and Rose. "Ah. I should have known."

"Known? Known what?" Rose asked, giving The Doctor a curious glance.

"The Doctor has caused a bit of trouble for past Warehouses. I hadn't thought of it until now. A man in a strange blue box appearing in the Warehouse, often followed by several disturbances among the artifacts." Mrs. Frederick explained.

"Ungh, does that mean we have to run around chasing artifacts all day? Because I really wanted to go back to the B&B and get some cookies.." Pete complained and rubbed his growling stomach.

"When do you not?" Myka grinned at her partner.

"Mr. Lattimer, if you could contain your hunger for a few hours we won't run into many problems," Mrs. F shot Pete one of her 'shut up, and don't question me' looks, that shut Pete up right away. "as far as we know there have been no disturbances-"

"Scratch that, Mrs. F, we got a few pings from the Warehouse." There was some quiet beeping coming from the computer, that Claudia quickly silenced with her typing.

"Where?"

"Near the Bronze Sector... only three or four disturbances." The young techy announced.

"We'll split up then," Artie sat down in the chair next to Claudia's and pushed her chair away, sending her rolling across the room. She quickly rolled her chair back and sat on the other side of the desk with her laptop. "Steve and Claudia, you take the blonde-"

"Rose." The companion corrected.

"-and get the artifacts closest to the Bronze Sector," He handed them a sticky note with the artifact names jotted down. Claudia grabbed the note and tossed Steve his Tesla gun, before grabbing her Mini Tesla from a desk drawer and heading out with Rose. "Myka and Pete take The Doctor and get the other artifacts." He also handed Myka a sticky note.

"We're on it, Artimus." Pete nodded. "Come on, Doc. Let's goo us some artifacts!" The man ran out to the main floor, like an excited child.

Myka rolled her eyes with a smile and followed her partner, with the Doctor behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**! None of the computers I was using had a document saver :(**

**Disclaimer: I decided to use the porcelain doll, from the Dark Vault, so I could get a new chapter up. Keep in mind that I don't own anything from Warehouse 13 or Doctor Who. The doll isn't mine, either, I just made up it's affect.**

.::. .::. .::.

"Okay, Artie said the first artifact was right around-" Claudia stopped abruptly after turning a corner. "S-Steve..?"

"Yeah, Claude?" Steve put a hand on his holster, just in case. Not much scared his partner like that.  
"How the [heck] that get out of the Dark Vault?" She whispered. She was staring wide-eyed at something and stood very stiff.

Steve turned his head to look at what she was staring at.  
A porcelain doll sat in the middle of the aisle. It smiled evilly at the three and a faint crying could be heard.

"Claudia?" Steve asked, still staring at the doll. "What exactly does the doll do?"  
"It, uhm," She shook her hair, trying to clear it. "it targets someone and makes them kill the closest to them."  
"Close, like in proximity of?"  
"No, closest to their hearts."

"I think that will end badly for all of us." Rose backed up a little.

"Claude.."  
"Hm?" Claudia glanced at him quickly, before turning back to the doll.  
"Take Rose and run." Steve sounded tense.  
"Why?" The younger agent turned suddenly to look at her partner. "Steve?"  
"Run!" Rose grabbed Claudia's arm and dragged her away just as Steve lunged at Claudia, with his hands positioned to grab her throat.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Rose still had to drag Claudia along the aisle.  
"No! We have to neutralize the artifact!" Claudia struggled against the Londoner's grip.  
"Claudia! Go back there and he'll kill you."  
"Not if he can't catch me." Claudia jerked her arm away and ran down a random aisle.  
"Claudia! Claudia come back!" Rose ran after her, but turned a different aisle as Steve caught up to her. _Better not lead him to her.._ She thought as she ran through the aisles, past cool, weird, and strange artifacts.

...

Claudia ran through the aisles and came to a halt on the opposite end of the aisle, where Steve had been affected. The doll turned its head around like an owl and smiled evilly at her.  
She reached for a neutralizing station and grabbed the hose.  
"Smile at this, baby!" She put her finger on the trigger and started pulling back, but an arm around her neck cut her short.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Steve's voice was soft and dangerous.  
Claudia clawed at Steve's arm, starting to grasp for breath. "S-S-Steve!"  
"Shhh.." Steve brushed the line of her jaw with his free hand. "You won't need to struggle for much longer... I'm doing you a favor, Claudia.."

"Really? Looks like you're trying to kill her." Steve's head jerked up to see Rose standing near the doll, with a bucket of purple neutralizing goo.  
"You wouldn't understand." Steve spat, his grip on Claudia tightening. Claudia gave a strangled shriek.  
"Doesn't really matt'a. I'm still dumping this on the artifact. Whatever the [heck] it does.." Rose shrugged and tilted the bucket to dump onto the doll.

There were brilliant, luminescent sparks pouring off of the doll for a few moments.  
Steve's grip loosened slightly until the sparks subsided, then he let go fully and quickly, dropping a gasping Claudia to the ground.  
"C-Claudia!" He stuttered, trying to shake off his trance.

Claudia laid on her side, coughing and gasping until she caught her breath a little.  
Steve kneeled down next to her and helped her sit up.

"Jinksy?" She whispered like a scared, yet happy, child. "Am I really the closest person to you?"  
"Other then my mom, yeah." Steve smiled and they both laughed a little.  
"You're pretty [dang] close to my heart too." She smiled playfully and pulled him into a hug.

"Right. What do we do about the creepy baby doll?" Rose spoke up suddenly.  
"Take it back to the Dark Vault." Claudia stood up, with the help of Steve.  
"Let's get on that then, shall we?"

.::. .::. .::.

This was a really rushed chapter. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Artifact isn't mine, again! I just wanted to update.**

.::. .::. .::.

"The artifact should be right around... here..." Myka stopped walking as she spoke. "Pete? Do you hear that?"

Pete listened for a moment before groaning. "Not **again**!"

"What? What are we listening for?" The Doctor looked at them with a confused expression.

The partners ignored him. "Who's turn is it?"  
Pete shrugged and held out his hands for Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
They did a quick round, which ended up with Myka winning.

Myka grinned as he turned the corner.

"At least there's only one.." He sighed as he stared at something that was down the aisle, out of Myka and the Doctor's view.

"One of _what_?"  
"Baylor Dodgeball." Myka explained somewhat.  
"Which is?"  
"It was used for, uh, agility and dexterity training at Fort Baylor-"

Myka was interrupted when Pete looked away and failed to catch. Another dodgeball appeared next to the one he was just hit with.

"-it multiplies on contact and hits when you're looking away." The Doctor nodded and watched curiously as Pete attempted once more, and failing yet again.  
He tried a third time and this time succeeded in catching it. The other two dodgeballs disappeared and Pete did a victory dance.

"Alright, just shelve it." Myka laughed at her child-like partner.  
Pete walked to the shelf, still smiling, and placed the pesky ball in it's place.

"Let's go get the other artifacts."

.::. .::. .::.

**Sorry for the super short chapter, I'll make their part longer next time. :)**


End file.
